


Lilo and Stitch

by dreamforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamforlife/pseuds/dreamforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hyper-active Louis. A jealous Liam. A cheeky Harry. And a someone new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilo and Stitch

 

'Hey, Leeyum!!!'  
  
The yell startled Liam out of his little world as a bundle of energy named Louis bounded through his door, an excited smile glued to his face.  
  
'What is it Lou?' Liam eyed him wearily.  
  
It normally wasn't a good thing when Louis was this excited. Especially this early in the morning; it was only nine after all.  
  
'We're going to meet my new friend!' Louis positively beamed, holding out a hand for Liam to take.  
  
Liam blinked. New friend? Who had Louis _this_ happy when Liam was his closest friend? Whoa…he hasn't meant to sound so protective or restraining.  
  
Okay Liam, breathe. It might have to do with the teeny tiny incy wincy crush (not really, it was more of a full blown iknoweverythingabouthim kinda crush) that you have on the blue eyed lad. But he couldn't help the grin that lifted his own lips when he saw how happy Louis really was.  
  
'Alright, then…let’s go.' Liam heaved himself off the couch and headed for the door.  
  
'Love you Leeyum!!!' Louis yelled, and suddenly he was almost knocked over as Louis climbed onto his back.  
  
Oh how Liam wished that he meant it the way he wanted it to mean. But he couldn't concentrate on that now, not with Louis wrapped around him, the places where there was skin on skin contact burning at over a hundred degrees.  
  
Steadying himself, Liam chuckled weakly, 'I'm only human, Louis.'  
  
Louis, in his overly hyper mood, just laughed.  

Liam almost made the mistake of stopping to listen to the wholehearted, genuine sound that seeped into his heart, breaking down the walls _yet again_ , only to build it back up with the essence of _LouisLouisLouis_ infused into the flesh even deeper and stronger than before.  


***

Twenty minutes later, Liam found himself in a pet store—it really should've clicked earlier but he was a _tad_ overcome with jealousy—shaking hands with an extremely handsome lad of nineteen, all curly chocolate hair, impossibly green eyes and dimples. _Dimples_ of all things.  
  
Liam was smiling politely as Louis chatted happily to Harry, trying to ignore the sickening _squirmsquirmsquirm_ of his stomach.  
  
'Harry can I please, please, _please_ see him?!' Louis begged, giving his signature, impossible-to-resist puppy dog eyes.  
  
Liam had to clench his fists and bite his lip to stop himself from getting Louis an ice cream or something. Anything to make _those_ eyes go away.  
  
'See who?' He managed instead.  
  
'Stitch!' Louis exclaimed, and that blinding smile was back full force.  
  
Liam wasn't sure whether pulling out his sunglasses would be a normal thing to do in a situation like this.  
  
'Uh, who's Stitch?' He asked a little weakly.  
  
Normally, Louis would've realised that something was wrong with his best friend, but then again today wasn't exactly a normal day, was it?  
  
'Wait and see--' Louis cut off with a gleeful gasp as Harry reappeared from the back of his store with what looked a rolled up fur... _thing_ in his hands.  
  
'Stitch!' Louis yelled, and the fur thing almost immediately burst into life.  
  
In his haste to get to Louis, the little thing fell out of Harry's arms but picked itself back up.  
  
When it finally turned around and shot straight into Louis' arms, Liam managed to see that it was a tiny Pomeranian puppy with light golden fur and sparkling brown eyes that seemed to laugh. Bright pink tongue lolled out its mouth as he yapped away excitedly at Louis.  
  
Louis was almost as bad, playing with the little puppy like a four year old.  
  
The confused and jealous feelings vanished as a too-wide grin spread across Liam's face when he realised that _this_ was what Louis was so damn happy about.

'Mate, if you like him, why don't you try and ask him out? What's life without a risk?' A voice murmured quietly next to him, basically startling the hell out of him.  
  
Liam held in a yelp and glanced at the green eyed boy who was smirking at him.  
  
 _'How did you know that?!_ ' He flushed a dark red, eyes travelling back to the gorgeous boy who had stolen his heart, 'And I don't take risks. I'd rather be his best friend than have my heart broken trying to be more.'  
  
Harry gave that a little thought, before he turned his forest green eyes back to him.  
  
'Liam, I'm gonna tell you something. When Louis came here the other day, wanting to see the dog, the way he talked about _you_ was not in an _'ohhe'smybestfriend'_ way. It's strange, I know, that I noticed that, but it isn't very hard. He cares a lot about you in much more than a friendly way. Take a chance.'  
  
Liam didn't know what to say. He couldn't think of a world where amazing, beautiful, spaz Louis had feelings for him. He couldn't think of a world where he didn't have try everyday to keep from spilling his life secret.  
  
'I can't lose this, Harry,' Liam said quietly, eyes unmoving from the most adorable sight in front of his eyes.  
  
Harry snorted, 'You'll only get more if you try.'  
  
But Liam remained solid on his decision. Although his stomach was churning and his heart was resolutely telling him in an irregular pounding beat that he made the wrong choice, his head agreed and though Liam regretted the last time he went with his head, this time he felt like he had no choice.  
  
'Suit yourself, mate. Tell me when you realise that you're being an all out twat.'  
  
With that, Harry left his own store, shaking his head in a _'whatelsecanIdo…somepeople!’_ way.  
  
Liam watched him go, nerves curling at the pit of his stomach when he realised that he was somewhat alone with Louis, ignoring the dog, with a incredibly confused brain and feelings stronger than ever before for the feather haired, blue eyed lad.  
  
Suddenly, Louis looked up at him, eyebrow raised challengingly and brought Liam's world crashing down with five words.  
  
'I'm not deaf, you know.'

 

He froze, gaping at his friend, terrified out of his mind, body and soul.  
  
'U-um, t-that was n-no-nothing,' Liam spluttered out, swallowing heavily.  
  
Louis' eyebrow rose higher and he let go of Stitch to stand up.  
  
 _'Oh?'_  
  
Liam nodded frantically, backing away from Louis' advancing steps.  
  
His heart was out of sync, beating with a wildly frantic pace of _Lou-is…Lou-is…Lou-is_ , just as quickly as he was breathing.  
  
Liam came up against the store counter and cursed his wretched luck to the next millennium.  
  
'Liam,' The slow way he said his name spiraled in ice cold shivers down his spine, 'Why didn't you tell me?'  
  
He could do nothing but shake his head, throat aching but frozen.  
  
Louis was well within reach, toe to toe with Liam now, and he wondered whether his heart just exploded with the force of the blood that was roaring past his ears and the pulse that he could feel pounding  in his neck.  
  
'When were you going to tell me?' Louis smiled as he slid his arms over Liam's shoulders.  
  
'N-never...' His mouth said before Liam could censor that answer.  
  
He swore for the first time in years. Fuck. He gave it away. Louis' answering smile was almost worth it—no… who was he kidding? It was totally worth it.  
  
The next thing Liam knew were Louis’ lips, those pink, perfect lips, slotted against his in a chaste kiss before pulling away, grin, if possible, wider and even more joyful than before.

Liam knew his jaw was on the ground. He knew for certain now that his heart had not only exploded but it had imploded first, Liam knew that there was probably a good chance that he was dreaming right now, Liam knew—in fact, Liam knew many things. But one thing Liam hadn't known before today was just how mind numbing Louis actually returning his feelings would be.  
  
An answering grin appeared on his face as he wrapped his own arms around Louis' slim waist.  
  
'Oh God,' Were the first words out of his mouth.  
  
Louis let out that laugh of his, 'Oh Liam.'  
  
Liam couldn't help but laugh as well, 'Yeah well, you can't expect me to say anything but when the boy I've liked for the past year and a half likes me back.'  
  
It was Louis' turn to gape, 'Year and a _HALF_? I could've been kissing you for a _year and a half?!_ '  
  
This time, Liam threw his head back and just laughed, elation filling his body.  
  
Louis liked him back. He really did.  
  
Everything suddenly came into sharp focus. He could suddenly see his future. Louis, a house, a little boy running around; blue eyed and quirky just like his boyfriend. Husband some day. Hopefully. Stitch was there but bigger, prancing happily around the boy whose name, incidentally, was Harry.  
  
A soft, dreamy smile flitted across Liam's face and Louis tilted his head in confusion.  
  
'Liam?'  
  
He snapped out of his daydream, blushing brighter than Niall would.  
  
'Yeah?' 

'What are you thinking about?'  
  
He flushed deeper, 'The future.'  
  
Louis raised an eyebrow, fingers playing with the hair at the base of Liam's neck.  
  
'Our future,' Liam clarified, smiling.  
  
A soft smile replaced the confusion in Louis' face and he gently kissed Liam.  
  
'I should've thought about what I was getting into.' He joked.  
  
Liam bumped his forehead on Louis', letting out a mock offended _'hey!_ ' but smiled anyway.  
  
Suddenly Louis laughed, almost giggling, glancing at the puppy who sat quietly watching the couple through wide coffee brown eyes.   

Liam raised an eyebrow.  
  
'What?'  
  
Louis' ocean eyes caught Liam's bambi ones, sparkling with undisguised mirth. The next words out of Louis’ mouth made Liam want to laugh, thinking that Louis really was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him in his entire life.  
  
'We really are Lilo and Stitch now, aren't we?'

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that I'm posting up here and I hope everyone who read it, liked it. :)  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
